La venganza del rey Goblin
by istharneko
Summary: El rey Goblin quería venganza, y sin dudarlo se la cobraría pero lo que él no sabía es que acabaría encaprichándose de su víctima. Jareth/OC. "En tres noches, vuestra hija será lo más mía que pueda ser una mestiza como ella, y nada podrá impedirlo"...
1. Una visita

**Disclaimer:** _Labyrinth_ ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad.

**Pareja:** _Jareth/Oc_

**Avisos:** Quizás tenga lemon en capítulos posteriores, violencia y situaciones de tortura.

**Nota:** Me atreví a hacer un fic sobre _Labyrinth_ a partir de ver la película y enamorarme de ella y de todos sus personajes. Decidí crear a la hija de Sarah, espero que no me quede una _mary sue_ dx Bueno, ya opinarán sobre eso.

Un besito, **Istha **;)

**La venganza del rey Goblin**

**Prólogo.** Una visita.

Después de su derrota el rey Goblin estaba enfurecido, iracundo, enfadado, pero lo que más estaba era decepcionado y frustrado. ¿Qué diablos había pensado esa niña para desestimarlo así, humillarlo de esa manera? Seguramente no había pensado en las consecuencias, no lo había catalogado como a un verdadero rey, un verdadero dios.

Durante algunos años no pudo dejar la rabia atrás y guardó rencor a la mayor parte de la humanidad; pero ella fue creciendo, convirtiéndose en una mujer; y como era inevitable en una mujer, ella se casó con un hombre del que se enamoró. Jareth, el rey Goblin lloró entonces, pero ella ni siquiera atinó a recordar quien era él o de donde alguna vez había leído de su existencia. Y como todo rey siguió haciendo su trabajo; robando y asustando a niños, haciendo travesuras y confundiendo a los desventurados que osaban adentrarse en su laberinto.

Más días pasaron, semanas, meses, y unos cuantos años. Jareth, el rey Goblin había calmado su dolor, más no lo había olvidado. Cada día miraba en sus esferas de cristal como iba la vida de ella, Sarah.

Estaba embarazada e iba a dar a luz su primer hijo. En su mente aturdida, un terrible plan de venganza, acudiendo al dicho de: "La venganza se sirve en plato muy frío." Así que la noche en la que ella salió del hospital con su marido, y su pequeña hija en brazos, él voló hacia la ventana en su forma de lechuza, y cuando Sarah se quedó sola en la habitación con el bebé, las ventanas se abrieron con el viento, como la primera vez, y él se transformó en hombre y se presentó ante ella, que puso una cara entre la sorpresa, el temor y el desconcierto.

_"Querida Sarah"_ Se atrevió a decir. _"¿Cómo te fue todos estos años?"_

_"No creí que aún me recordaras, Jareth, rey Goblin."_ Pronunció ella con seguridad.

_"Parece que tu sí"_ Habló él. _"Y veo que aprendiste la lección y no volverás a pronunciar las palabras mágicas." _La mujer le miró con cierta aprensión.

_"Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"_ Preguntó Sarah_. "¿A qué has venido?"_

_"Vengo a llevarme a tu hija."_ Respondió Jareth. _"Es tu precio por humillar a un rey inmortal."_

_"No puedes..."_ Dijo ella, incapaz de comprender_. "¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo...?_

_"Fui generoso, querida Sarah"_ Habló él. _"Te di tiempo para formar tu familia pero todo llega, y mi paciencia se agotó."_

_"¡Por qué?"_ Ella trató de contener su exclamación, más no pudo. _"¿Por qué lo haces?"_

_"Es tu precio, Sarah."_ Pronunció, inescrutable.

_"¿No podemos llegar a un acuerdo, un trato?"_ Habló ahora más calmada, aunque el tono de desesperación aún era notable en su voz.

_"Eso siempre será posible, querida"_ Una media sonrisa se pintó en el semblante del rey. _"¿De qué tipo de trato estaríamos hablando?"_

_"De..."_ Buscó una solución desesperadamente, intentando hallar una manera de trampearlo para que la dejara en paz. _"De que te la lleves pero dentro de algunos años. Sólo he vivido con ella unos días, quiero disfrutarla algunos años." _ Le rogó. _"Tan sólo te pido eso, por favor."_

_"Es una gentileza por tu parte rogarme, me siento halagado por tu humillación ante mí."_ Dijo sarcástico_. "Más esa humillación jamás será comparable a la mía, o a la que tu hija sufrirá."_ Sarah calló, acongojada por el temible tono del rey. _"Me la llevaré ésta misma noche, dentro de diecisiete primaveras; hasta ese momento disfrútala, cuídala, protégela, ámala. Buenas noche, Sarah"_

La joven madre vio, temblorosa, como el rey Goblin desaparecía por la ventana. Unas lágrimas tibias surcaron sus mejillas mientras se giraba a ver a su recién nacida hija.

_"Lo siento, pequeña Lanah"_ Murmuró mientras oía como su marido se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación. Se enjugó ambas lágrimas con el puño y concebió su mejor sonrisa para no delatar su tristeza.

La luna dejó paso a la oscura noche, a la eterna neblina. Jareth voló entre las nubes, orgulloso de su trato, y planeando las mil y una formas de cumplirlo. El gran día se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Sus alas blancas se perdieron en la espesa negrura, dejando paso a la más sublime oscuridad; todo llegaría.

Dentro de diecisiete años...

**To be continued...**


	2. Diecisiete años

**Disclaimer:** _Labyrinth_ ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad.

**Pareja:** _Jareth/Oc_

**Avisos:** Quizás tenga lemon en capítulos posteriores, violencia y situaciones de tortura.

**La venganza del rey Goblin

* * *

**

_"Y él fue a la cama de la abundante Démeter, quien concibió a Perséfone, la de blancos brazos, robada por Hades del lado de su madre."_

_(Hesíodo)

* * *

_**Capítulo 1.** Diecisiete años.

Primavera, su estación favorita; Su cumpleaños se celebraba en dos días y estaba contenta de, al fin, cumplir tal número de años: Diecisiete. Lo había estado deseando todo el Otoño y parte del Invierno, y ahora al fin llegaba. Su padre le decía que era una buena edad, y su madre sólo le sonreía, impasible, aunque le brillaban los ojos cada vez que su marido o su hija hablaban de ello. Si todo salía bien, quizás obtendría algún gran regalo por parte de sus padres, y eso sólo significaría su tan anhelado coche. Se conformaba con algo barato y que no supusiese un gran gasto para ellos. A los dieciséis se había sacado su carné de auto y no cesaba en clamar a los cuatro vientos su deseo por tener aquello que tanto deseaba.

Lanah era el ojito derecho de su padre; la consentía a más no poder. No tenía hermanos, ya que después de tenerla a ella, su madre había decidido que sería más adelante. La vivienda no era un problema, había bastantes habitaciones para que cupiesen tres o cuatro niños pero la cuestión es que parecía que no querían tener más por el momento. Lanah, hacía tiempo que había caído en la cuenta que ya hacía diecisiete años que habían tomado esa decisión.

En cuanto a ella misma, era una jovencita vulgar y corriente. El cabello castaño oscuro, largo y ondulado lo había heredado de su madre, así como su físico. La forma de sus ojos y también el color grisáceo de éstos eran de su padre. Siempre vestía con camisas anchas, y gracias a su carácter tranquilo no solía meterse en peleas; en ocasiones parecía cobarde, aunque distaba mucho de serlo.

Solía ser como la primavera.

Los largos ratos de lectura le habían dado un buen conocimiento sobre el mundo, y gustaba demasiado de los relatos fantásticos y las buenas novelas de misterio. La escuela no iba del todo mal, pero la aburría incesantemente; le agradaba aprovechar el tiempo en las clases de una manera más sencilla y que no las hacía tan hostiles. Tenía un par de buenas amigas y una vida normal, tranquila.

Aunque quizás si ese día no hubiese estado predestinado para ella... El día de su diecisiete cumpleaños. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido entonces? Sería la eterna pregunta que siempre se haría, aunque no pronta en resolverse.

**xxxxxxx**

El día de su cumpleaños oscureció demasiado pronto para su gusto. Su habitación era grande y a esas horas solía rebuscar un libro en las estanterías para leer antes de dormir. Pasó suavemente su mano entre los polvorientos tomos y eligió uno de grosor medio que parecía tener muchos años.

_"Labyrinth"_ Rezaba el título de la portada.

Dichoso libro, lo encontró una vez en el desván y le pareció una joya de colección. Lo leyó una y otra vez; no se cansó de él. Finalmente lo dejó en su preciada estantería y lo leyó sólo de vez en cuando para no estropearlo. En resumen, _Labyrinth_ trataba de una joven que demandaba al rey Goblin que se llevara a su hermano, y luego hacía todo lo posible por rescatarle de las garras del cruel y terrible rey. Finalmente ella vencía, dejando al mandamás en la sombra y acabándose así el cuento.

Lo sopesó nuevamente y se hizo una idea mental del rey Goblin, con su fachada maligna y su sonrisa maquiavélica y arrogante. En realidad le daban escalofríos con esa imagen. Se preguntaba si no aparecería también para secuestrarla a ella, pero siempre se contradecía, ya que era demasiado mayor para eso. Se decía que el temible rey del submundo sólo raptaba bebés y niños muy pequeños; Con diecisiete años no tenía nada que temer. Sin embargo, cada vez que tenía la desgracia de encontrarlo en sus sueños o pesadillas, siempre se despertaba con la sensación de que había sido real; en esas ocasiones el sudor frío recorría su cuerpo enteramente. Lo bueno era que esto no solía pasarle demasiado, así que sólo le temía a veces, al releerse aquel libro o quedarse dormida entre sus páginas. Por otro lado, además de temible le parecía un personaje enigmático y sorprendente, casi equiparable a los de otros libros de autores famosos que había leído; tenía una personalidad sumamente real, como si no hubiese sido sacada de la imaginación de ningún escritor fantasioso.

Observó las cubiertas con poco interés; estaban envejecidas y eran de un tono marrón oscuro, mientras que las letras que la adornaban eran de un suave dorado que no parecía haberse desgastado con los años. Lo que más curioso le parecía es que el nombre del autor no estaba por ningún lado. Lo abrió cuidadosamente por la primera página y sintió el olor a libro viejo que tanto le gustaba; desde pequeña lo había adorado.

"¡Cariño, baja un momento, es importante! La voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando estaba a punto de pasar a la siguiente página. No queriendo hacer enojar a su madre, se levantó de la cama y aventó el libro encima de la cama, dejándolo cerrado. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, seguidamente apagó la luz y la cerró sin miramientos.

Bajó por las escaleras con la leve impresión de que algún tipo de sorpresa la aguardaba abajo, y sonrió al notar que las luces del salón donde solían cenar estaban apagadas. Sólo se veía la lámpara de la cocina encendida. Sin esperar demasiado, oyó como una voz varonil comenzaba a cantar un _"cumpleaños feliz"_ sin desafinar demasiado. Le estuvo a punto de entrar un ataque de risa al ver a su padre con una tarta de cumpleaños en las manos iluminada con dos velas que conformaban dos números: Un uno y un siete. Hacía equilibrios con los pies para que no se le cayera el pastel, mientras sus manos temblaban sosteniéndola. A su lado estaba su madre, que sonreía maliciosamente, tratando de no reírse de su cónyuge.

Después de acabar la canción, se sentaron para comerse a la pobre torta, que parecía mareada por todos los meneos que su padre le había dado. Ya habían pasado horas desde la cena, así que lo que se habían comido antes ya les había bajado hasta los pies y podían tomar el pastel sin miedo a reventar. Pasaron el rato riendo y charlando como una familia feliz, sin miedo a lo que pudiese ocurrir en un futuro, y sin resentimiento al pasado, recordando por esa noche que debían pasarlo bien en el cumpleaños de su hija. Las horas pasaron rápidas, y tras toda la fiesta y la diversión se dieron cuenta que eran las once y media de la noche.

La expresión de ambos padres cambió, pero la más joven de la casa no acertaba a saber el por qué, así que no se preocupó y ayudó a recoger los cubiertos y los platitos que habían servido para comer el pastel; mientras, su madre limpiaba la mesa y su padre barría el suelo, nadie dejó de notar una tensión palpable en el ambiente. Cuando el comedor estuvo impecable, ya eran las doce menos cuarto.

"Lanah, sube a tu cuarto, te espera una sorpresa." Le dijo su madre amablemente. Pudo notar la mirada lívida de su padre desde el otro lado de la sala. ¿Acaso sabían algo que ella desconocía? Asintiendo, subió por la escalera que llevaba al piso superior y recorrió el pasillo; abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró, cerrando tras de sí.

No había nada diferente allí, sólo una ventana abierta que le proporcionaba unos no muy agradables escalofríos y temblores. Las cortinas bailaban al son del viento, y de repente sintió que aquellos escalofríos que le recorrían la columna de lado a lado no eran del frío, sino de algo mucho más estremecedor. Sin más miramientos, fue hasta la ventana y cerró ambas hojas, asegurándolas correctamente. Probablemente un golpe de viento las había abierto mientras estaban comiendo el pastel, y obviamente, la lejanía de su cuarto con la planta baja le había impedido oírlo...

"Mi querida niña." No gritó, sólo sintió un tremendo pánico invadirla y como las rodillas le empezaban a temblar. Era una voz sedosa y que la paralizaba por completo. "Date la vuelta, pequeña."

La chica se dio la vuelta muy despacio, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las palmas de las manos sudadas; un sudor frío comenzaba a bajar por su frente. Despacio, muy despacio, giró la cabeza y sus ojos grises se encontraron con otros bicolor, hipnotizantes. En lo otro que se fijó fue en su cabello rubio, largo y suelto que caía por sus hombros, y su ropa extravagante, digna de otros tiempos que no había vivido. Espera, ¿quién o qué era ese hombre?, ¿y por qué estaba en su habitación, era su sorpresa? Enseguida, un golpe de realidad sacudió a su razón y supo lo que pasaba: Había un intruso en su cuarto, probablemente era un pedófilo que quería abusar de ella.

"¿Qui-Quién eres?" Dijo tartamudeando y con un hilillo de voz. Enseguida prosiguió, con un tono más alto y decidido. "Voy a llamar a mis padres, y a la policía."

"Creo que eso no serviría de nada, pequeña." Recitó el hombre con la misma voz suave de antes. "Puedes llamar a tus padres, a la policía, incluso a los vecinos o tus amigas, pero créeme, me perteneces desde tu nacimiento, como todo lo que le es prometido al rey Goblin."

Lanah se quedó helada con tal concesión, sentía rabia y ganas de llorar, impotencia. "¡Déjame ir!" Exclamó cual chiquilla. "¡Mientes!, ¡Mamá, papá, llamad a la policía!" Esto último lo gritó, pretendiendo que sus palabras llegaran al piso inferior, o a la habitación de sus padres.

"Sabes, mi paciencia ya no es la de antes." Una de las manos del joven hombre revolvió su cabello rubio, y una mueca cínica se dibujó en su semblante; sus ojos bicolor brillaron con furia. "Si no vienes por tu propio pie, voy a tener que llevarte a la fuerza."

No sabía si haría bien en salir huyendo por la puerta; aquel hombre, rey Goblin, pederasta, asesino o violador estaba ante ella, bloqueando la entrada, así que no sabía si ese plan funcionara todo lo bien que esperaba. Probablemente, ya en la planta baja podría pedir ayuda por teléfono, llamar a la policía o... No esperó mucho más, y echó a correr como una gacela asustada hasta la puerta, pero cuando la fue a abrir, se dio cuenta que había cometido un gran error: Estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Se dio la vuelta mirando al dios con terror y corrió hacia la ventana de nuevo, tratando de evadirlo, pero a mitad de camino la agarró por un brazo y la retuvo. Lanah se estremeció; Tenía la mano helada.

"¡Ma...!" Trató de gritar, pero con un chasquido de dedos del rey, la chica enmudeció, como si hubiesen usado un mágico hechizo sobre ella.

"Ahora vas a escucharme" Le dijo, soltando su brazo y rodeándola con pasos lentos e insonoros. Lanah estaba demasiado asustada como para moverse. "Vas a hacerme caso en todo lo que te ordene a partir de éste momento. ¿Lo has entendido, pequeña? Si me obedeces no sufrirás daño alguno."

Una lágrima traicionera tuvo la osadía de deslizarse por su mejilla; la chica no se la secó, sino que corrió hacia la ventana nuevamente para saltar al porche. Pero sin embargo, antes de que pusiese huir, el rey de los Goblin la alcanzó y recitó un hechizo verbal en un extraño idioma, con lo que ella cayó en sus brazos, inerte y con los ojos cerrados, como dormida.

Con la noche como testigo, se elevó por los cielos y desapareció en la oscuridad.

**Continuará...**

**Nota: **Gracias por su review a **dogmalaley**, me alegro que te haya gustado mi relato, y pues aquí tienes la continuación recién salida del horno. Un saludo también para los lectores que no comentan, aún así, me halaga que estén leyendo. Besos, **Istha ~**


	3. Inframundo

**Disclaimer:** _Labyrinth_ ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad.

**Pareja:** _Jareth/Oc_

**Avisos:** Quizás tenga lemon en capítulos posteriores, violencia y situaciones de tortura.

* * *

**La venganza del rey Goblin

* * *

**

_"Hasta que un día Hades, _

_El terrible dios del mundo subterráneo, _

_Hermano de mi padre, _

_Salió de debajo de la tierra y _

_Me arrebató la dicha." _

_(Agapi Stassinopoulos. "Gods and Goddesses in love")

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2.**_ Inframundo_

Gota, gota, gota. Sólo oía el resonar del agua en una superficie de metal. Pequeñas gotitas que llegaban a sus oídos sin ningún sonido más que se incluyera, cuyo ruido parecía interrumpirla en su discernimiento de la realidad, pero sin embargo la despertaba y sacaba poco a poco de su sopor. Abrió los ojos despacio, y de lo primero que se dio cuenta es que no estaba en su cama, ni en su habitación, ni siquiera en su casa, y eso significaba que algo grave había sucedido y que no iba a ver más a sus padres; al menos por el momento.

Tumbada en el suelo, pudo notar que no sentía ningún dolor, apenas un poco de tensión en los músculos por haber estado en la misma posición por varias horas. Su vista sólo distinguía un techo de piedra carcomido por los años, a cuyos lados, rodeando la estancia, se encontraban los sólidos barrotes de una prisión. Se levantó tranquilamente, apoyando ambas manos en el suelo y mirando a todos lados. La sala en la que se encontraba aquella jaula estaba en penumbra, y el espacio reducido hacía que casi no se pudiera mover. Maldijo a quien tuviera la culpa de que ella estuviera allí; aquello era sin lugar a dudas un secuestro. Recordó aquel tipo extraño de la noche… ¿Había sido él quien la había traído allí? Quién sino… Eso explicaba el por qué de que estuviera encerrada en un lugar como aquel. Solitario, oscuro… Reprimió sus miedos, no quería pensar en el peligro que podía aguardarla estando allí.

Tratando de olvidar por un momento su suerte, puso la cabeza entre sus piernas y cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en un mundo de fantasía e imaginación. Allí no había monstruos, y los peligros eran sorteados por un apuesto caballero que la defendía. Las hadas le daban dones fantásticos, los dragones eran sus amigos, y los elfos la refugiaban en un paraíso de belleza y esplendor. Pensando en esto, se durmió, pero no sería por mucho tiempo…

**&**

Sarah subió al cuarto de su hija y abrió la puerta lentamente. No estaba, ni rastro de su querida primogénita. En un parpadear, Lanah se había desvanecido en la inmensidad de aquel cielo nocturno con ese hombre, y ella era la única culpable. Había usado algo que había nacido de su ser para su venganza; el plato se había servido congelado. Sin poder reprimirlas, dos lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos, yendo a parar a sus mejillas; necesitaba, quería morir.

Aquel cuarto, que antes había sido el de su niña ahora estaba vacío, sin muebles que lo adornaran. Sus fotos se habían borrado, los hermosos recuerdos de cuando ella era niña habían dejado paso al vacío. Su propio padre no la recordaba; sólo ella guardaría su recuerdo.

Y todo por él, por su injusta venganza.

-Cariño, ven a la cama. –Oyó la voz de su marido, proveniente de su habitación.

-Ya voy. –Susurró fríamente, no molestándose en saber si él se había enterado o no.

Echó una última mirada a la habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al cuarto que compartía con su cónyuge.

Aquellas memorias estarían grabadas por siempre en su mente.

**&**

Despertó adolorida. Algo la estaba molestando sobremanera. Unos pinchazos continuados en uno de sus costados le demostraban que aquel olor a rancio y sucio que la hubieran invadido horas antes, eran completamente reales. Se removió sin querer abrir sus pupilas, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese encontrarse.

-Eh, tú, pequeña humana, ¡Despierta! -El sonido de una voz la distrajo. ¿Quién sería? Sólo podría descubrirlo si se levantaba, pero temía.

Poco a poco, atrevióse a levantar la mirada, y lo que descubrió la dejó un poco alucinada: Frente a ella había una especie de duendecillo del tamaño de una de sus piernas. Sus ojos eran rojizos y grandes, sus orejas puntiagudas y su piel cetrina, casi verde. Iba vestido como todo un señor, pero algo estrafalario. Con un traje de cuadritos y un sombrero de paja. Era un ser extraño, pero a pesar de su apariencia no daba miedo, sino risa.

Lanah tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al notar su extravagancia. -Perdón, no quería reírme de usted, sólo es que... -Dijo a modo de respuesta, sonriendo levemente.

El ser -porque no había otra manera de llamarlo- la miró extrañado, pero enseguida hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa, dejando ver sus dientes puntiagudos que adornaban toda su boca. Al ver esto, ella dejó de sonreír y se puso seria, ¿es que le habían enviado para comérsela?

Enseguida desechó esta idea, ya que el duende removió en uno de los bolsillos de su traje, y sacó un gran manojo de llaves. Introdujo una de ellas en la cerradura de su jaula y esta hizo un clic en cuanto se abrió. La joven sonrió al pensar que quizásla iba a liberar de su cautiverio en aquel lugar.

-¿Me va a liberar? -Preguntó inocentemente. El duende sólo rió macabramente y caminó hacia ella, ordenándole que saliera de la jaula.

Lanah salió, no sin dificultad, y enseguida que sus pies tocaron el suelo notó la debilidad de sus piernas por haber estado tantas horas en la misma posición. Casi cayó al suelo un par de veces, pero consiguió llegar a la puerta de aquella oscura habitación. Ahora que se fijaba, el lugar estaba lleno de telarañas y era completamente de piedra, con baldosas de diferentes tamaños que adornaban todo el suelo. La única ventana estaba cubierta por barrotes y todo en sí tenía un aire medieval que no pasó desapercibido a su vista.

-No acierto a comprender tu inocencia, humana -El hombrecillo interrumpió su divagar-. Tengo órdenes directas de llevarte al ala de los esclavos.

Ella tragó saliva, y su mirada se tornó de azúrea tonalidad, como siempre que tenía miedo. -¿E-Esclavos? -Tartamudeó. Su voz sonó débil, asustada.

-Luego serás marcada como propiedad del Rey Goblin, y no podrás salir del castillo hasta que mueras. Cualquier falta de respeto o intento de escapar será castigado con torturas físicas o la propia muerte. -Su tono era tranquilo-. Es mi deber informar a todo el que llega aquí de sus nuevos deberes. Ahora andando, no quiero retrasarme más de lo debido.

Con un rápido movimiento, abrió la puerta de madera que resguardaba la habitación, y salieron a un oscuro corredor aún peor iluminado que el anterior cuarto. A Lanah le temblaban las piernas y la mandíbula de los nervios y la ansiedad de saberse presa en aquel terrorífico castillo. Caminaron durante minutos, que a ella se le hicieron como siglos. Estaba aterrada por lo que probablemente le harían y se sentía completamente inútil por no poder hacer nada.

Al final de unos cuantos pasillos y giros, llegaron a una nueva puerta, esta vez de hierro. Al entrar pudieron divisar una gran habitación llena de camas y seres en ellas, probablemente durmiendo. Algunos de ellos comenzaron a alertarse al oír el sonido de la puerta y se podían distinguir los reflejos amarillos, rojizos y violetas de aquellas criaturas cuya apariencia se desconocía por completo.

El duende, sin perder tiempo la tomó por el brazo derecho y la llevó hasta una cama del final de la habitación. Lanah no pudo evitar lanzarse a ella en cuanto la vio, y una sensación de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo por entero. A pesar de las sábanas corroídas por la porquería, podría descansar tranquilamente aunque sólo fuese por unas horas.

-Duerme, mañana será un día difícil para ti -Le dijo el ser socarronamente. La muchacha oyó risas y susurros en extraños idiomas, silbidos que no entendió. Notaba muchas miradas sobre ella, y cuando al fin la puerta de la entrada se cerró, se cubrió con las sábanas, tratando de persuadirse de que allí no había nadie más que ella y su mente, que todo volvía a ser como antes.

Pero por más que lo intentó, esa noche no logró dormir.

**Continuará...**

**Nota:** _¡Holaaa! Siento muchísimo el retraso, pido mil disculpas a las lectoras. Espero que este capítulo no os haya decepcionado (a mí un poco u.u). En fin, besitos y gracias por vuestros reviews y ánimos._

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Akayume Liebende Stern, dogmalaley, Mrs Sweeney Lovett Tood y Amelia Badguy**.


	4. Marcada

**Disclaimer:** _Labyrinth_ ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad.

**Pareja:** _Jareth/Oc_

**Avisos:** Quizás tenga lemon en capítulos posteriores, violencia y situaciones de tortura.

**Nota:** Siento haber tardado tantísimo pero es que no encontraba inspiración para esta historia. Os cuento que los capítulos serán cortitos (depende del contenido) pero seré un poquito más rápida en actualizar. Un gran saludo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. **_Marcada_

Profundas ojeras asomaban bajo sus ojos cuando la "despertaron" de madrugada (y era entre comillas porque no había pegado ojo en toda la noche). Después de desayunar un mendrugo de pan en un comedor con las demás criaturas, la llevaron a lo que parecía una herrería. Había pequeñas piscinas llenas de algo que se asemejaba a la lava y otras con cenizas ardientes. "Marcarla" recordó las palabras del duende la noche anterior y le castañearon los dientes. No quería ser marcada. Sólo salir de allí. Ya.

Un hombre grande y musculoso,de sonrisa maléfica la cogió de un brazo y la llevó hasta un taburete de madera desgastado, donde la hizo sentarse a la fuerza. Lanah quiso salir corriendo al ver unos hierros largos sumergidos en la lava. Había dos y parecía que traspasarían su piel si llegaban a tocarla.

—¿Qué me va a hacer? —preguntó con un tono de voz muy bajo, encogiéndose en su asiento.

—¿Tú qué crees? —rió y cogió uno de los hierros—. Vamos a ver, según esto —miró un pergamino que tenía en el suelo—, eres predilecta del rey, así que te marcaré con este de aquí...

Sacó uno de los hierros y Lanah pudo distinguir la gran figura de un búho ardiente. Horrorizada, hizo el amago de huir pero el hombre la mantuvo quieta mientras destapaba su espalda.

—¡No! —chilló ella, removiéndose desesperada—. ¡No quiero!

De un manotazo, el hombre la tiró al suelo y la immobilizó con una de sus botas sobre la espalda. La chica lloró, asustada y un grito de agonía recorrió el castillo cuando el hierro candente tocó su piel.

* * *

No supo quién la llevó a la cama. Sólo recordaba haberse quedado tirada en el suelo, arqueándose de dolor y después, sin poder soportarlo más, desmayarse. Tras todo eso, despertó allí. Intentó moverse pero el reflejo del dolor hizo que todo su cuerpo sufriese unas punzadas tan hirvientes como el mismísimo infierno. Escondió el rostro entre las manos, llorando como una niña pequeña. Quería ver a su madre, estar con ella y sentir sus manos acariciándola. El hombre que la había secuestrado, "El rey Goblin", había dicho que ella le había pertenecido desde su nacimiento. Acaso ella, su madre... Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No quería ni pensar en que su madre hubiese realizado tal acto.

No supo el tiempo que durmió pero lo hizo a ratos, ya que las punzadas de dolor eran insoportables y juraría que la molestaban incluso en sueños. Una luz proveniente de la puerta la hizo entrabrir los ojos y algo o alguien sacudiéndola la terminó de despertar. Las punzadas de dolor volvieron a invadir su cuerpo una vez más pero se contuvo de gritar.

—¡Tú, levanta, te toca limpiar! —tardó unos segundos en despertarse y tras esto, se vio arrastrada por una persona a la que ni siquiera vio a la cara. Cogida del brazo, la subieron por unas escaleras interminables y la dejaron caer al suelo. Un trapo y un cubo sobre éste, como por arte de magia.

—Limpia todo el suelo de esta planta y baja cuando termines —mandó una voz.

Débil, sudorosa y sintiéndose enferma tomó el trapo y empezó a limpiar el suelo, de piedra. Se apoyó en el suelo para levantarse y la vista se le nubló. Desorientada, caminó sosteniéndose de la pared, sintiendo que cada paso era una tortura. Se introdujo en el hueco de una habitación sin fijarse en lo que había en interior y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus mejillas. No se dio cuenta que otra persona la miraba desde su interior.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación, pequeña? —preguntó una voz que le dio escalofríos. Lanah se dio la vuelta y le encaró.

—¿Limpiar? —no supo qué más contestar.

El rey Goblin la miró con una mirada asesina que habría impelido a cualquier mortal a salir corriendo de allí, pero si la chica se dio cuenta de aquella hostilidad, no lo mostró.

—Pues vuelve al trabajo, niña —sonrió maquiavélicamente.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí, por qué me has secuestrado? —sintió el odio profundizar en ella. Puro resentimiento—. Quiero volver con mi madre...

—Tu madre fue la que te entregó a tu nacimiento. Es una vil rata —acentuó su malvada sonrisa. Mientras el rey Goblin decía esto, los ojos de Lanah se fueron llenando de lágrimas y se sintió aún peor.

—¡Mentira! —explotó la chica. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se puso una mano sobre ésta, respirando con dificultad—. ¡Quiero volver a casa!

Su voz se silenció completamente cuando el rey la arrastró hasta la pared y colocó ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza. Lanah gritó de dolor debido al choque de su espalda con la pared.

—Vuelve a tu trabajo, niña mimada. Te lo repito por última vez —sus manos se deslizaron a sus hombros y la sujetaron con fuerza.

—Me haces daño —gimió.

—Soy tu rey y tú mi esclava, así que puedo hacer lo que me de la gana contigo.

—¿Por qué ahora...—su voz se fue debilitando poco a poco y sus ojos se entrecerraron— ...hay dos como tú?

Notó como el rey colocaba una mano sobre su frente y ya no sintió nada más, cayendo desmayada.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Dogmalaley, PhantomGirl, NejiHien, Rox Madara, Azuki Taisho, Nekonippon, Nuria, Lipstick, Spanish Girl, A. Passional. Love, Rosesvankmajer** y **Lulipmoran**.


	5. Sangre

**Disclaimer:** _Labyrinth_ ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad.

**Pareja:** _Jareth/Oc_

**Avisos:** Quizás tenga lemon en capítulos posteriores, violencia y situaciones de tortura.

**Nota: **Espero que os guste el capítulo. ¡Un saludo a todas/os!

* * *

**Capítulo 4. **Sangre

Lanah creyó oír a su madre entre su delirio y sus manos suaves y calientes acariciándola. Pero no quería calor; ya hacía demasiado. Parecía que estaba en una caldera. Apenas y sentía dolor, como si todo se encontrase en un mar en calma pero el calor...

—Eres tan joven aún para... —una voz suave la tranquilizaba y ella quiso sonreír porque le recordaba a su madre en su infancia—. Voy a hacer lo posible para que salgas de esta.

—Mamá… papá... —susurró en su delirio para después volver sumirse entre sueños, sin preocuparse si tras ese remanso de paz se avecinaban cosas peores.

* * *

—La infección por la marca ha llegado a la sangre y tiene mucha fiebre. No creo que pase de esta noche, mi señor —comentó la curandera con gesto grave.

La mujer volvió al lecho de la joven, renegando para sí misma. Era una mujer gnomo de orejas puntiagudas repletas de pendientes de todos los colores.

—¿A quién diablos se le ocurrió sólo dejarla tirada en la cama? —preguntó la mujer, iracunda—. ¿por qué no desinfectaron la herida correctamente o me llamaron a mí para hacerlo? Ciertamente, así la chica no le sirve para nada, mi señor. Un desperdicio, sólo un desperdicio...

El rey Goblin miró con indiferencia a su sirvienta. Era una de sus sirvientas de más edad y hacía las veces de curandera, por eso no la castigaba con el pantano del hedor eterno ni con la muerte por hablarle así. Paseó sus ojos sobre el bulto que la chica formaba entre tanta manta. No era como si le importara lo que le pasase, pero le reconcomía por dentro el no poder vengarse de Sarah como deseaba a través de su hija. Su mirada bicolor resplandeció de ira ante lo que se avecinaba. Así su venganza jamás se consumaría. La hija de Sarah debía vivir.

Se puso la mano en el mentón y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, pensativo. Si no había otra forma de que se curara, tendría que utilizar su última opción... y no es que le gustara precisamente, pero no veía otra solución posible. Se quitó la chaqueta. Se arremangó la manga y con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, aparecieron en la mesita de noche una daga y una copa. Tomó la daga y rasgó su piel, de la que comenzó a manar sangre que reposó en la copa. La mujer gnomo abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué hace, mi señor? —preguntó, horrorizada.

—Toma mi sangre y dásela de beber —le ofreció la copa.

—Pero señor, eso significaría...

—Me da igual, necesito llevar a cabo mi venganza sea como sea; y la necesito viva, no muerta.

La mujer tragó saliva, con duda en sus ojos azules, preguntándose si su señor realmente sabía todo lo que eso conllevaba. Él sonrió con malicia. Las llamas que despedía la chimenea creaban sombras a su alrededor que hacían más tenebrosa aquella escena.

—¿Vas a hacerlo o tengo que enviarte al pantano, mujer?

La mujer ni siquiera tembló. Bien sabía que su amo nunca cumplía su amenaza.

—Mi señor, su sangre es demasiado poderosa. Que una humana la lleve significaría...

—Sí, lo sé —la sonrisa de sus labios se acentuó—. Pero ella no saldrá del castillo y vivirá para siempre conmigo. Siempre en mis manos, siempre dispuesta a mi…

—Siempre unidos —terminó la mujer gnomo, dándole fin a su frase.

Ese era el mayor problema de todos pero él parecía dar más importancia a su venganza hacia la mujer que había amado a las consecuencias de la acción que estaba a punto de realizar. Sin más remedio que obedecer, tomó la copa en sus manos y la abocó entre los labios de la chica, que tragó a regañadientes.

* * *

Sarah despertó en medio de la noche, asediada por horribles pesadillas donde su hija era la única víctima de un monstruoso rey Goblin. Decidió que lo más conveniente sería salir a tomar el aire, así que salió al balcón y una precioso gato atigrado se hallaba posado en la barandilla. Extrañada y preguntándose qué haría allí, lo acarició y pasó algo que hizo que pegara un salto.

_"Sarah"_ —la voz procedía del animal—._ "Sé que el rey Goblin ha secuestrado a tu hija"._

—¿Quién eres?

—_"De momento no puedo decírtelo, pero puedes hacer un trato conmigo"._

Sarah miró hacia el animal, desconfiada.

—_"Yo quiero destruir al rey Goblin y tú recuperar a tu hija. Los dos tenemos los motivos y las herramientas para hacer las dos cosas, así que, ¿por qué no unirnos, Sarah?"_

* * *

Lanah despertó súbitamente, encontrándose perfectamente bien. Tanteó su espalda, su "marca" pero tampoco dolía. Miró alrededor y se espantó al ver al rey Goblin la observaba serio a los pies de la cama. Se sintió temblar, asustada y se levantó poco a poco. Avanzó hacia la pared donde estaba la ventana y se quedó allí de pie, mirándole y rezando para que la dejara en paz. Para su desgracia, él caminó hacia a ella y la sujetó contra la pared.

—Pequeña… —él sonreía malvadamente—. Puedo oler tu temor.

Olfateó su cuello y lágrimas de temor se escurrieron de los ojos de la chica.

—¡No! —gritó, aterrorizada—. ¡Déjeme!, ¡Quiero volver con mis padres!

—¿Aún sigues con eso? ¡Tu madre te ha abandonado, Lanah! Te cedió a mí nada más nacer y aún sigues pensando que podrás volver. Pobre ilusa.

Las muñecas le dolían pero aún así intentaba liberarse de su captor a como diese lugar. Sin embargo, él no cedía un milímetro. Con rabia, dijo lo primero que pasó por su mente:

—Si…si mi madre me entregó a ti, seguro que no tuvo otra opción —lloró, con rabia—. Tú debiste engañarla o obligarla a hacerlo.

El rey Goblin apretó un poco más sus muñecas y ella gimió de dolor.

—De todas maneras, ya es tarde para que vuelvas. Ya has probado la comida de este lugar, incluso has probado mi sangre… —sonrió macabramente cuando la chica abrió unos ojos temerosos—. Jamás podrás volver con tu mami, niña mimada. Vas a estar conmigo, quieras o no. Eres mi esclava, como ya dije, y haré contigo lo que me parezca.

Las palabras que le decía dolían como las picadas de una avispa. Lanah sintió sus ojos picar un poco más y nuevas lágrimas se derramaron.

—¡Quiero volver! —gritó, enfadada.

—Sigue llorando, niña pequeña y mimada —se carcajeó él—. Eres tan ridícula… pero eso se te va a quitar aquí. Vas a aprender tu lugar.

Las últimas palabras del rey se difuminaron y de repente, Lanah se vio transportada a un lugar diferente. Estaba oscuro, olía a excrementos y el suelo era de una piedra tan fría como el hielo. Gritó, notando como pequeñas manitas agarraban sus ropas y tiraban de ellas, destrozándolas. Dios mío, ¿a qué clase de lugar la había enviado el malvado rey Goblin?

**Continuará...**

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a:** Lulipmoran, Rosesvankmajer **y** Neko.**


	6. Influencia

**Disclaimer:** _Labyrinth_ ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad.

**Pareja:** _Jareth/Oc_

**Avisos:** Quizás tenga lemon en capítulos posteriores, violencia y situaciones de tortura.

**Nota:** ¡Nuevo capítulo, disfrutádlo! ^-^ Por cierto, he cambiado a Rated T porque la historia a partir de aquí va a ser un poco más fuerte. ¡Un gran saludo!

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Influencia**

Lanah apartó a duras penas las manos que la sujetaban y salió corriendo con desesperación, tropezando con sus propios pasos. En el fondo, una pequeña luz reflejó el lugar y la chica se horrorizó la forma de aquellas horribles criaturas: eran pequeños demonios, de piel carbonizada y millares de afilados dientes. No tenían ojos. Siguió corriendo, asustada, percibiendo como la pequeña luz se apagaba hasta que no hubo más que oscuridad. "Oh, dios, ¿qué hago? Tengo tanto miedo..." se preguntó, con pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos. Algo frente a ella la hizo tropezar y en seguida estuvo encima de algo cálido y suave, con una textura parecida a la del pelaje de un animal.

—¿Ludo? —dijo una voz gruesa, como un ronquido animalesco que hizo a Lanah espantarse. Quiso apartarse pero unas garras la cogieron por la camisa y la levantaron del suelo.

—¡Uahhhh, suéltame! —gimió la chica, notando como el animal producía muy poco ruido al caminar a pesar de estarse moviendo.

—¡Calla, niña! —oyó una voz diferente a la del animal y se asustó aún más— Alertarás a los Gringols.

Decidió callar, por si las moscas, y oyó entonces el ruido de una gran superfície al moverse, quizá una roca pesada. Caminaron un tiempo más, hasta que el pasadizo por el que iban se fue aclarando, dejando a la vista paredes de piedra con pequeños dibujos rojos, parecidos a los de las cuevas prehistóricas.

—Ahora ya estamos seguros, al parecer.

Lo que la llevaba, la dejó en el suelo y entonces pudo distinguirlo: era una especie de animal de pelaje anaranjado, cuernos enroscados y ojos amables. Paseó la vista em busca de la otra voz y distinguió a su poseedor: era un pequeño enanito, de rostro anciano y malcarado. Ambos seres parecían demacrados.

—¿Quién eres, niña gritona? —preguntó el enano, con cara de malas pulgas.

—Me llamo Lanah —respondió—. Ese hombre o dios de allá arriba me secuestró.

—¿Y no te ha hecho nada más? —el hombrecillo rió con ironía—. Nosotros llevamos algunos años ocultándonos de su tiranía. Si alguien le molesta demasiado, lo trae aquí, y si el guardia de este subterráneo te da caza, eres hombre muerto. Desde aquí se pueden oír los gritos de los que tortura y no es para nada agradable —se giró a su compañero—. Esta oscuridad es mil veces peor que acabar en el pantano del hedor eterno, ¿verdad, Ludo?

—Pero yo no he hecho nada…—se quejó Lanah.

—Si has acabado aquí, es que de alguna manera has enfurecido al rey.

La figura del rey goblin se apareció entonces ante ellos, alta e imponente. Los otros dos seres corrieron pero el rey los hizo desaparecer con un solo chasquido de dedos.

—Sí que me has enfurecido, sí —se dirigió a Lanah—. Así que aquí estaban esos cabezahuecas. Resulta curioso que los haya encontrado después de tanto tiempo exactamente gracias a ti.

Sus ojos refulgían. Lanah se apartó unos pasos de él y enseguida se puso a correr. Pero entonces unas palabras del rey la hicieron congelarse.

—Sangre mía, acude a mi.

Un impulso irrefrenable corrió por las venas de Lanah, como la sangre que él llamaba. Su cuerpo quería ir hacia el rey a como diese lugar pero su cerebro quería alejarse de él. Un dolor espantoso cruzó su cuerpo, como si todos sus músculos se tensasen, al igual que las cuerdas de un violín.

—Acude a mí y el dolor cesará.

Lanah se dio la vuelta despacio.

—¿Qué me has hecho...? —gimió.

* * *

—¿Así que este es tu reino,"gatito"? —preguntó Sarah, mirando a su alrededor. El gato no contestó.

Por todos lados, lo único que podía ver eran árboles y entre los claros que dejaban sus ramas, hermosos valles de toda la gama de matices del verde llegaban a sus ojos. Sarah suspiró. Ojalá su marido y su hija pudiesen disfrutar de ese paraje. Ella se había enamorado de ese lugar con sólo verlo. Pero su marido permanecía en casa, quizá hasta la había olvidado, y su hija estaba presa en las garras del maldito rey Goblin.

—_"Si esta parte es de tu agrado, espera a ver el resto"_ —habló el animal.

Caminaban por un sendero, que pronto dejó ver una colina donde reposaba un castillo de altos torreones blancos acabados en punta.

—Es maravilloso. Parece como los de los cuentos de hadas en los que creía de niña.

Sin embargo, aquel gato aún guardaba una sorpresa que haría tambalear el mundo de Sarah aún más.

* * *

Lanah ni siquiera podía hablar y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, aún resistiéndose. Él apretó entonces sus dedos contra la palma y el dolor de Lanah se hizo más intenso. Un alarido cruzó su garganta y resonó en la estancia vacía.

—¿Por qué me haces daño? —preguntó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Si no me desobedecieras, niña mimada, eso no pasaría.

La chica, incapaz de soportarlo más, dio un par de pasos adelante y el dolor se desvaneció un poco. Se siguió acercando. El rey la miraba con ojos felinos.

—Muy bien, niña, justo aquí —en cuanto estuvo a su alcance, el rey la cogió por la cintura, desvaneciéndose ambos en el aire.

Reaparecieron instantes después en un lugar iluminado por velas. Se podían oír los gritos desesperados de una persona clamando ayuda.

Un hombre delgado, con un reluciente traje negro y delantal blanco, afilaba unos cuchillos. Todo un sinnúmero de instrumentos extraños se encontraban repartidos sobre una bandeja que a su vez se encontraba encima de un carrito metálico. Lanah notó como un escalofrío la recorría de arriba a abajo. Más allá, atado sobre una camilla estaba el hombrecillo de antes, que suplicaba que le sacaran de ahí.

—¿Qué le va a hacer? —gimió, asustada ante el desconocimiento.

—¿Le habías tomado cariño? —preguntó el rey con una sonrisa—. Pues lo que vas a ver te va a horrorizar. Despierta de tu mundo de sueños, niña mimada.

—No... No le hagas nada, por favor —dijo, negando con la cabeza y derramando más lágrimas—. ¿Qué daño te ha hecho?

El rey la afirmó de la cintura y le habló al oído.

—Tus lágrimas no despiertan mi compasión —dijo, ignorando su súplica. Pasó los dedos por su rostro, tanteando sus mejillas y cogiendo aquellas gotas saladas entre sus dedos—. Más bien las adoro. Me recuerdan que tu madre jamás derramó tantas como tú y que algo que ella ama sufra me llena de gozo.

Lanah bajó la cabeza. Se sentía humillada y confusa. Ese hombre tenía tanto resentimiento dentro que no dudaría en hacerle todo el daño posible a ella para vengarse de su madre y lo peor es que no sabía qué había hecho su madre para que ese "dios" le guardara tanto rencor. No hubo mucho más tiempo de pensar, pues el rey la obligó a subir la cabeza y a mirar la escena que se desarrollaba allí. Con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, dijo:

—Si tanto te gustan, no te daré el placer de verme llorar.

* * *

El interior del palacio era lo más bello que Sarah pudo haber visto jamás. Había infinidad de jardines interiores, lujos que jamás había creído posibles y maravillas que pocos o ningún mortal viera. A pesar de aquel maravilloso lugar, no podía disfrutarlo del todo sin su amada hija. Si ese gato le brindaba la posibilidad de acabar con el rey Goblin y liberar a su hija, no le temblaría la mano.

—Escucha, sobre esa bestia de Jareth…—empezó, pero el animal la interrumpió.

_—"Aguarda un momento"_.—habló el gato—. _"He estado esperando este momento por años. El momento de contarte la verdad, mi reina"._

Sarah lo miró con extrañeza, casi alucinada. ¿Qué quería decirle ese animalito con "su reina"? Enseguida, el gato se iluminó, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y cambió de tamaño y forma, hasta dibujar la silueta de un hombre. Abrió los ojos mucho, demasiado sorprendida para decir nada. Esos ojos grises… ¿Qué hacía él...?

—¿Charles? —los ojos se le quedaron bien abiertos.

¡¿Qué hacía su marido ahí?!

**Continuará...**

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a:** Lulipmoran **y** Neko.**


	7. Declaración de guerra

**Disclaimer:** _Labyrinth_ ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad.

**Pareja:** _Jareth/Oc_

**Avisos:** Tiene algo de lime (relación o roce poco explícitos)

**Nota:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que os guste este capítulo. ¡Saludos a tod s! Agradezco que sigáis acompañándome en esta historia ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Declaración de guerra**

Lo único que pudo ver fue sangre, mucha sangre antes de desmayarse por la impresión. Entonces, soñó, y no fue un sueño del todo desagradable...

_El rey la besaba sin ningún control y se sorprendió disfrutando de aquella acción inesperada. Sus manos se vieron súbitamente presas por una fuerza invisible mientras su cuerpo era rozado, cada parte de él experimentando un ardor placentero y humillante. Movió su cuerpo con desesperación pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para liberarse._

_—Por favor, basta... —respiró con dificultad, las lágrimas amontonándose en sus lacrimales—. ¿Qu...qué va a hacer conmigo?_

Despertó con un suspiro, tratando de asumir aquello que había soñado. Una voz la hizo saltar del susto. Después tembló, con miedo.

—¿Disfrutas tus sueños, niña mimada?

Lanah se encogió entre las sábanas y en un infantil gesto se tapó la cabeza con ellas. Oyó la risa del rey goblin, oscura pero con sincera diversión.

—¿Miedo de mí? —con terror, le sintió gatear por la cama.

—Piensa que eres afortunada al soñar conmigo. Ni uno sólo de mis esclavos tiene ese honor que mi sangre te brinda.

Lanah se sorprendió al oírle decir aquello. ¿Llevar su sangre en el cuerpo era lo que provocaba eso en ella, esos sueños? De repente, la sábana la abandonó y la cara del rey goblin aprisionándola contra el lecho la horrorizó. Sintió una fuerza impidiendo que se moviera.

—Voy a atormentarte siempre. Después de todo, tendremos toda la eternidad —dijo su suave pero peligrosa voz al oído.

* * *

—¡¿Que eres qué?! —El grito de Sarah resonó en todo el corredor, haciendo volar a un par de pajarillos que se posaban en unas ramas cercanas—. Venga ya, ¿qué has hecho con mi marido?

La mujer se puso en guardia, esperando ser atacada en cualquier momento, pero sólo consiguió una mirada comprensiva por parte de su "marido".

—Mi amor, soy un dios y también un rey, aunque creas que quizá he secuestrado a tu marido y me lo he comido. Más específicamente soy Charles, el rey de todos los animales.

Sarah lo miraba, incrédula, y una media sonrisa irónica se le fue formando en la boca. Ante el asombro del rey, comenzó a reír.

—¿Es una broma? Es tan ridículo ese título… Pero, supongamos que te creo... ¿No se te ocurrió decírmelo antes, o es que me estás engañando para mantenerme aquí? —preguntó, desconfiada—. ¿Tú eres mi marido, quien ha pasado más de veinte años conmigo y quién estaba en la cama cuando yo me fui contigo?

—Sí, mi amor, ¿es que no me reconoces? —preguntó, señalándose a sí mismo—. Lo que veías en la cama era tan sólo una ilusión.

—No puedo creerte. Si esto fuera así, jamás me perdonarías por ceder a mi hija ante esa bestia de Jareth.

—Tienes razón: fue horrible de tu parte no decirme nada —paseó por la estancia—. Tuve que averiguarlo por mí mismo. Pero quizá soy yo más odioso que tú por no haber hecho nada a pesar de saberlo.

—¿Lo... Lo sabías? —la mujer parecía más sorprendida que enfadada, pero enseguida su expresión cambió a ira.

¿El no había hecho nada por ayudarla a pesar de saberlo, a pesar de ser un dios? Él la interrumpió antes de que ella siguiera haciéndose ideas que no eran.

—Sí, pero antes de que te enfades, querida, te diré algo: yo no podía revertir el pacto que hiciste con él aquella noche. No tenía los medios necesarios.

Sarah se calmó.

—¿Y también secuestras a niños, o has tenido que ver en algo con que se llevaran a nuestra hija?

El rey suspiró cansinamente.

—No, ven a un lugar más acogedor para que te explique. Tengo que ponerte al tanto de muchas cosas.

* * *

La chica sollozó sin poder evitarlo. Sus semblantes estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro

—Te dije que disfrutaba tus lágrimas.

Lanah sintió una fuerza y una rabia inmensas inundarla, infundiéndole el valor suficiente para hacerla decir lo que pensaba que una manera sincera.

—Lloro porque no puedo liberarme de ti... y eso me llena de angustia —confesó—. Pero hay más… Siento tanta pena y compasión por ti... Eres un ser odioso, hermoso por fuera pero feo por dentro…y que no sepas lo que es la bondad y el amor con los que crecí me llena de tristeza.

La vena de la sien del rey latió enfurecida y algo en su interior pareció removerse. Ira, furia, ganas de hacer lo que fuera con ella. Esa maldita niña…¿qué estaba queriéndole decir con eso, quién se pensaba que era para hablarle de esa manera? El rey se acercó a su boca y suspiró en ella, sonriendo malévolamente.

—¿Quieres saber el precio por tus palabras?

—Si eres tan cobarde de dañar a las personas indefesas, adelante.

—Te crees muy valiente, niña estúpida.

Lanah sintió sus manos ser sujetadas con más fuerza. El rey goblin elevó la mano y la apretó, haciendo que Lanah soltara un alarido de dolor. Era como si todos sus músculos se tensasen y se quedasen así durante unos segundos, a la expectativa que él los dejase libres. Por suerte para ella,

—¡Señor, ya basta! —una voz desesperada hizo que el rey dejara de ejercer su influencia sobre la chica y se levantara de la cama.

Una mujer muy extravagante entró al cuarto. Para su sorpresa,

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó—. Vuelve a tus quehaceres.

—¿Acaso ha perdido la cabeza? Ni siquiera cuando la joven Sarah vino aquí y lo enfureció, usted era así… Yo lo vi nacer, lo cuidé... Usted no lastima a los inocentes. Usted era un rey orgulloso, un hombre valiente y ha pasado a ser algo que no reconozco -la mujer tenía lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿Tanto ha sufrido que esa alma oscura ha anidado en su ser?

El rey la fulminó con la mirada, y entonces, para sorpresa de la mujer (que había estado esperando un castigo tremendo por su grave falta), desapareció en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

* * *

delante de su "marido", con las manos en el regazo mientras hablaba. Él le había preguntado cómo había conocido al rey Goblin y por qué éste quería vengarse de ella. Ella había tardado casi una hora en explicarle la historia completa, con sus más y sus menos, terminando en por qué ella creía que lo había hecho.

—Creo que él estaba enamorado de mí.

El rey Charles rió.

—¿No me digas que el secuestro de nuestra niña es una venganza por un amor no correspodido? —preguntó, burlándose—. Casi no puedo creerlo. Eso es tan pueril y tan impropio de un regente de este mundo...

—Lo sé —bufó Sarah—. La verdad es que todo eso no me importa: lo único que quiero es ver a Lanah sana y salva de vueta conmigo.

—No debes sufrir más por eso, querida. He mandado a alguien para su rescate.

Sarah abrió los ojos, refulgiendo en ellos el brillo de la esperanza.

—Es uno de mis hombres de confianza. Lo he dejado en sus manos.

Pasó un rato en que no dijeron nada. Entonces, Charles volvió al tema por el que la había traído allí principalmente.

—Por todos los años que no has pisado este mundo, no sabrás que el rey Goblin ha estado haciendo toda clase de maldades desde hace unos años. Y ahora el secuestro de nuestra hija, que es algo que no estoy dispuesto a perdonar. Es por eso que quiero destruirle...

—¿Pero cómo?

—Voy a declararle la guerra —dijo, con decisión en sus ojos grises.

Sarah sintió la angustia recorrerla.

—Pero él es muy poderoso, Charles. No creo que dude en hacerle daño a Lanah o a ti si te acercas.

—Sin duda, es muy poderoso, pero ya tengo uniones con las principales fuerzas de este mundo. Él no escapará, te lo aseguro.

La tranquilizó, levantándose de la mesa, yendo hasta ella y posando una mano en su hombro. Después volvió a su escritorio, sacó un pergamino y una pluma de uno de los cajones y escribió algo en él, acercándolo a Sarah. Mientras avanzaba en la lectura, más abriía los ojos. Después lo miró a él, sorprendida.

—Esta es la misiva que le enviaremos para hacerle partícipe de nuestra decisión.

—Pero yo no soy una reina, Charles.

—Te equivocas, Sarah. Ahora eres mi reina e incluso el rey Goblin debe saberlo...

* * *

Miró al cielo nocturno: en tres días, la luna estaría llena del todo. El viento soplaba furioso, llenando su reino de polvo y hojas. Una paloma blanca se dirigía hacia él, y voló hasta posarse en el alféizar de la ventana de aquella torre. Desamarró la nota que había colgada en una de sus patas y el animal echó a volar. Leyó:

_"A Jareth, el rey Goblin: el rey Charles y la reina Sarah demandan que les devuelvas a su hija en el plazo de tres días. Si esto no ocurre así, se declarará la guerra al país de los Goblins"._

¿Sarah estaba casada con ese rey de pacotilla? Entonces esa niña era hija de esos dos estúpidos, una princesa mimada. Sonrió cínicamente.

—¿Queréis guerra? —dijo en voz alta, estrujando el pergamino en sus manos y haciéndolo desaparecer—. Pues la tendréis, porque no pienso devolver a vuestra princesita mimada.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Neko:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Aquí tiene tu continuación. Espero que te guste. ¡Saludos! ^^

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Lulipmoran, Rosesvankmajer, Leeslie**_ y_** Neko.**


	8. Entre la espada y la pared

**Nota:** Bueno... ¿cómo disculparme? No puedo, eso seguro. Digamos que he estado centrada en escuela y otros fics y este me lo he dejado abandonadito (soy bad people, lo sé pero no me tiréis mucho tomates, porfavor). En fin, como nunca es tarde, aquí lo tenéis.

* * *

**Capítulo 8.** Entre la espada y la pared

Lanah se enjugó las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro, mientras se sentaba y regulaba su respiración. Miró a la mujer que estaba viendo el exterior por la ventana.

—El señor Jareth no siempre fue así, querida.

¿Bromeaba? Le costaba de creer semejante afirmación. ¿Cómo que no siempre había sido así? La maldad que él poseía parecía parte de su personalidad. Decidió no decir nada sobre eso pero cayó en la cuenta de algo que esa extravagante mujer había dicho.

—¿Ha dicho usted Sarah? —preguntó, al recuperarse un poco—. ¿Mi madre?

—¿Sarah era tu madre? —abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Si se refiere a una mujer morena de ojos verdes, es ella —titubeó Lanah.

—Creo que empiezo a comprender... —habló la mujer, pasando sus dedos por sus labios y abriendo mucho los ojos—. Entonces debo explicarte un par de cosas, querida.

* * *

El batir de una alas resonó en la fortaleza de Charles, el rey de todos los animales y el frío y la oscuridad parecieron invadir el lugar: Jareth, el rey Goblin, en persona y con el porte de un caballero oscuro se posó en uno de los enormes salones con elegancia. Como si todo estuviese preparado de antemano, los señores del palacio ya le esperaban.

—Rey Goblin, devuélveme a mi hija —la voz de Sarah resonó la primera de todas, con rabia.

Jareth sonrió con ironía. No, ella ya no influía en él desde hacía muchísimo lograría nada si dijese ahora las palabras que le habían destruído una vez y no lo conseguiría con ningún estúpido hechizo que usaran ella o su marido, rey o lo que fuese.

—Te voy a decir una cosa, Sarah, preciosa —se acercó a ella y la cogió con fuerza del mentón—. Más que con este dios de pacotilla, hubieras estado conmigo y sido mi reina pero ya que no lo quisiste así, ahora pienso haceros daño con lo único que es del todo vuestro. En tres noches, vuestra hija será lo más mía que pueda ser una mestiza como ella, y nada podrá impedirlo.

Antes de que el rey interviniese, Jareth la soltó y ella se acarició la barbilla, respirando profundo y con los ojos llameantes por la ira.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

—Mi heredera no va a ser tuya —Charles intervinió por primera vez, con un tono solemne—. No tienes ningún derecho sobre ella.

El rey Goblin sonrió con diversión.

—¿Y si te dijera que ha probado mi sangre?

Charles abrió mucho los ojos y gritó, perdiendo totalmente la calma:

—¡Desgraciado!

Sarah miró a uno y a otro, totalmente confundida: ¿qué significaba haber bebido la sangre de ese rey Goblin? Su cuerpo tembló por la anticipación y sus ojos se abrieron con temor. No era una buena noticia.

—Ahora es más mía que tuya, rey de pacotilla —se carcajeó el rey Goblin—. No puedes hacerme nada.

Nadie hablaba.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —preguntó Sarah con un hilo de voz.

* * *

—Según cuentan, tu madre vino aquí a rescatar a su hermano (que debe ser tu tío) y para ello tuvo que recorrer el tramposo laberinto que lleva a este lugar. Finalmente, ella le venció y desde que tu madre se fue, Jareth fue a peor. Se volvió un dios más temible y cruel de lo que ya era.

Lanah miraba a la mujer gnomo entre maravillada por la historia y horrorizada por ese hombre (o monstruo) que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible desde su llegada y ya había hecho lo mismo con su madre una vez.

—Ahora él parece querer vengarse contigo pero no sufras, querida, yo voy a protegerte todo lo que pueda... y visto que el conjuro que él usó no se puede revertir de forma alguna...

—¿Qué conjuro? -preguntó, nerviosa de repente.

—Estuviste a punto de morir debido a la marca de tu espalda... ¿recuerdas que te levantaste con fuerzas renovadas a pesar de haberte desmayado por el dolor? —preguntó.

La chica asintió, tragando saliva al ver cómo ella ponía un gesto grave en el rostro.

—Ahora que lo dices, me parece extraño estar tan bien... —reconoció Lanah.

—Pues eso, que él usó un conjuro de sangre contigo... ¿cómo explicarte? —se quedó pensativa—. Para que puedas comprenderlo, ahora tu sangre y la de él son una.

—¿Qu—Qué quieres decir? —tartamudeó, nerviosa y una sombra de horror cruzó su rostro.

* * *

—Que haya bebido mi sangre, querida Sarah, significa que si la alejáis de mí, no durará más de un día; que si yo muero, morirá conmigo; que lo que yo sufra, ella lo sufrirá. Que está unida a mí por el resto de sus días.

Sarah miró a su marido con algo más que pavor. Sin esperar una contestación, el dios prosiguió con su perorata:

—Y lo otro de lo que queríais hablarme: la guerra. Ya me queda claro que, si sabéis lo que hacéis, no me la declararéis. Ambos combenimos en que hay algo demasiado importante en juego.

Sin decir más y con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, el rey desapareció.

* * *

Que aquel ser estuviese unido a ella la atemorizaba por encima de todas las cosas pero más abominable le parecía el hecho de que estaría allí toda la vida, sin más compañía que alguien que quería torturarla y llevarla al borde de la locura por venganza. Ahora que aquella mujer amable y extravagante se había marchado, ("Igraine" dijo llamarse) se sentía más sola que nunca, sin embargo, ella dijo que la ayudaría y protegería todo lo posible. Aunque también sabía que Jareth, el rey de todos los goblin, era un ser poderoso que no dudaba en acabar con todos quienes osaban contradecirle, y no dudaba que esa criada sería una de sus próximas víctimas.

Se estremeció al notar un viento helado en su espalda y se giró, comprobando que él había vuelto: Su tupida melena rubia cubría parte de su cara y sus ojos bicolor parecían más oscuros, si cabe, mostrando su alma negra. Una sonrisa terrible adornaba su faz. En vez de mostrarse atemorizaba, Lanah apretó la mandíbula y le enfrentó con todo lo que tenía: su cuerpo, su alma y su cabeza, aún cuerda.

—Llegó la hora de acabar lo que empecé —susurró él mientras se quitaba la capa.

A Lanah se le secó la boca al verle quitarse la camisa despacio y acercarse a ella con la pasividad de un gato. Se reprimió a sí misma por encontrarlo tan atractivo a pesar de haberle causado tantos males y cerró los ojos, rezando para que él se apartara pero no, eso no funcionaría. Lo tenía comprobado.

—¿Vas a torturarme? —preguntó, temblando como un flan. Él negó con una sonrisa aún más horrorosa pintada en sus labios que para ella significada: _"De todas maneras, no te va a gustar"._

* * *

—¡Debemos pararle, Sarah! —gritó desesperado Charles revolviendo algunos papeles que tenía en el escritorio de una especie de sala que parecía ser un despacho.

—¿Pero qué demonios pasa ahora? —la mujer perdió los nervios.

—Pues que si no me equivoco... —sacó un libro con pinta de antiguo de un cajón y suspiró más tranquilo. Revolvió sus páginas hasta encontrar la que buscaba—. No, no me equivoco.

Sarah se preguntó cómo podía ser tan desordenado tratandose de un rey, y aunque no sonrió, pensó que él no cambiaba nada de cómo era su marido. Notó como un aura de pesimismo invadió a Charles, haciendo que algunas plantas cercanas a él se secaran. Cuando él leyó, perdió toda esperanza.

—Conjuro de vinculación entre dos personas —empezó—. El conjuro consta de tres fases: En la primera, el sujeto deberá tomar la sangre del que realiza el conjuro; en la segunda, se yacerá con el sujeto en cuestión y no se probará su sangre el segundo día a no ser que se quieran compartir los pensamientos. Tercero: El tercer día se cogerá la sangre de la persona y se mezclarán los siguientes ingredientes: 2 gotas de sangre de unicornio, ralladura del cascarón de huevo de hipógrifo... —obvió los siguientes ingredientes—. Se la beberá quien realiza el hechizo y así quedará consumada la vinculación entre ambas personas.

Sarah no pudo dejar pasar que aquello se parecía demasiado a cierta saga de libros sobre un joven mago. Si lo hubiese preguntado, seguramente le habría sorprendido la respuesta de su marido pero, sinceramente, pensaba más en su hija y en lo que estaba por ocurrirle si no hacían nada.

—¿Esta será la primera o la segunda noche? —preguntó Sarah, visiblemente alterada.

—No lo sé pero no sé si la ayuda llegará allí esta noche o tendré que ir yo mismo...

_Continuará..._

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Excentricaluli, Neko, Luli **y** Leeslie.**


End file.
